Pearless
by WishingNova
Summary: To be Pearless is unheard of. To be without a pearlmate is unthinkable. Yet somehow, the Prince of the End has achieved both. One-shot


**A/N: So, I found this old thing on my computer the other day and it sort of re-ignited my love for Minecraft and the characters I created as a result. This...isn't really going to make a whole lot of sense to anyone who reads this, I think, but just know that Eroh is the Enderking, the Crafter, Novas, is NOT an Ender, and the word _Aesyll_ is a nickname Eroh has for his crafter. I'm thinking of writing quite a few one-shots with these two because of how in love I am with them, but that remains to be seen. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read (and review, if you do)! Any questions or anything just PM me and I will reply. Thanks!**

 **-WN**

* * *

His name is Eroh.

His mother is proud, but there is no father in sight.

But his mother smiles at his tiny form, and he loves her. He loves her and the thrum of her pearl.

He reaches for her, and she picks him up, holding him close to be near her pearl.

He is only a babe.

But he knows love.

* * *

He is a lad. His name is Eroh.

He toddles along in the obsidian halls, the Advisor carefully walking with him.

Mother is not there today. He is saddened by this, and cries to the Advisor.

The Advisor holds him close, and Eroh loves him, and the hum of his pearl.

He is only a lad.

But he still knows love.

* * *

Mother is not around as often anymore. His name is Eroh.

He often goes to find her, to bring her the rocks he found that shone and sparkled.

She only nods, and goes back to her work.

Eroh throws the rocks away. They probably weren't pretty enough for her.

She isn't around much.

But he still loves her.

* * *

He is older now. His name is Eroh.

He watches the other children play with each other. He plays with.

They ask him where his pearlmate is. He asks what a pearlmate is.

They laugh at him, and he is confused. He does not understand, but laughs with.

He is older.

But he wonders now.

* * *

He asks the Advisor what a pearlmate is. His name is Eroh.

The Advisor tells him that it is one's true love. An Ender feels a tug on his pearl when near them.

He asks what it feels like, and the Advisor looks worried.

" _You will feel it_ ," he tells the prince. He is calm, and Eroh feels hope.

He asked the Advisor.

And he will always trust the Advisor.

* * *

He hears their whispers. They are watching him with pity. He is Prince Eroh.

"No pearlmate," one whispers to his love.

"Poor thing," an older Enderwoman says.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks a small girl to her pearlmate.

He hears them.

And he wishes he knew what was wrong too.

* * *

He cries in the night, when no one is around. His name is Eroh.

Curled on his bed, it is too large for one Ender. He places a hand to his side, wanting to feel Her.

But there is no Her.

There is no pearlmate for him.

He cries to his ancestors and the Dragon.

And he wants to know _why._

* * *

He has become bitter. He is Prince Eroh.

His pearl is growing dim. He no longer feels his mother's love.

He seeks out in the End for any tug on his pearl. He is sad, and angry.

There is no one.

He is bitter.

And he wants to know _why._

* * *

Mother is dead. The Enderwoman challenged her, and beat the Queen. He is Prince Eroh.

The Dragon watches him rip into the new queen instantly. She shrieks and cries. Pain.

He does not care.

Only her pearl is left. The Dragon devours both pearls, and flies away.

Mother is gone.

And he is the King.

* * *

There is no love in the world. The Advisor had lied.

Even _he_ looks at him with contempt. Even _he_ is afraid, disappointed, sorry.

He is the Pearlless King.

There is no pearl in him.

He has no pearlmate. He does not care for others.

He does not _care_.

* * *

He is hated. He is the Pearlless King.

His pearl is ice. It is stone.

He is always challenged. Called unworthy. _Monster._

He defeats them all.

He is the King.

And he is _powerful_.

* * *

The Advisor is worried for him. He is Pearlless.

The Advisor expresses his love for him. But it isn't true.

No love is true.

He knew better than anyone.

He is the King.

He is. The _King_.

* * *

He is prideful. The Overworld was forbidden to him. He is the Pearlless King.

He does not heed their warnings. He travels to the Overworld.

It is dark with no openings.

It is wet.

He is prideful.

But now, he only feels small.

* * *

There is thumping. He is a scared King.

He hides behind rocks. He is afraid, and wishes for the Advisor.

Rocks shatter. Light pours in.

There is a being. It is cloaked in fire, and bathed in red.

He can hear a thumping from it.

And he feels the _pull._

* * *

He is curious. He is the Pearlless King.

He follows the creature out. He makes sure it does not see him.

His pearl tugs after it. It wants to be closer.

But he is still scared.

He is curious.

But he is not ready.

* * *

He follows her from a distance. He is the Pearlless King.

He watches in the shadows. She enchants him. She is full of color, and energy.

He is in awe.

But she does not like the dark as he does. She sinks into her home before he can approach.

He wants to know her.

But they are both afraid.

* * *

He plucks up the courage to reach her before she is in her home. He is the Pearlless King.

He follows her through the jungle. She knows he is there.

He is behind her, and she stops.

His pearl stops as well.

He is afraid again.

But she turns around.

* * *

She is frightened by him. But she becomes use to him in time. He is the King.

She does not look at him. He still follows her.

He asks her questions.

She cannot answer.

He is frustrated. He is angry.

But his pearl will not let him leave.

* * *

She does not follow his orders. He is the King.

But he is not her ruler.

She does not listen as he tells her to come out of the water. He cannot _be_ with her in there!

His pearl aches when she is away.

So he sits and watches her.

He will be patient. He is the King.

* * *

He is fascinated by her. He is the King.

Her hair is dark red. It is rubies.

Her eyes are a dark green. They are his emeralds.

Her teeth are white. They are diamonds.

She is his treasure.

And he is the King.

* * *

She has no pearl. He is the King.

He holds her close, and she allows it. She is tired. She is asleep.

His head is on her chest. He wanted to hear her pearl thrum.

But it beats instead.

He is the King.

But he is not sure.

* * *

He is happy to hold her when she allows. He is the King.

She is warm. She is soft.

But she is strong and resilient.

He is proud of her.

He is happy with her.

And he wonders.

* * *

"N…N…vas…" He tries. He is the King.

His _Aeysll_ nods happily. His pearl whirls in delight.

She teaches him again. He watches her lips. They are pink. They are pretty.

"N…No…vsss…"

She is happy again. His pearl glows at her smile.

And he realizes he is no longer Pearlless.

* * *

" _What…name?_ " She asks him.

He is confused, and she purses her lips.

" _What…yourname?_ "

And his pearl is joyous and _pulls._

And he teaches her his name. It is strange to hear it again. But she makes it beautiful.

He is Eroh. And he knows love again.

* * *

He is the King. He was a Prince.

His subjects challenge him no longer. He loves them all. He cares for them all.

No one questions of his pearl anymore. They know.

His treasured _Aesyll_ is his to keep. He is no longer Pearlless.

And he loves her.

She is his Pearlmate.

His name is Eroh.


End file.
